


Writing Prompts Collection

by yellowroses02



Category: Batman: Arkham (Video Games), DCU (Comics), Game of Thrones (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel (Comics), Star Wars - All Media Types, Until Dawn (Video Game), Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: Bounty Hunters, Crimes & Criminals, Infinity Gauntlet, Multi, Religion, Superpowers, Time Travel, Video & Computer Games, Writing Prompt Wednesday
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 15:06:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18758878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowroses02/pseuds/yellowroses02
Summary: A collection of writing prompts for you to use.





	1. 1

You were cursed with the ability to travel through time but every time you fell asleep, you'd wake up in a different era. However you end up waking up in the same year twice and find out you're wanted for crimes you are certain you didn't commit.


	2. 2

Your favourite video game is Until Dawn, a horror game where your actions will affect whether characters live or die. You wake up in a black void and are told that you have to save everyone or you'll be stuck in an endless loop. Upon reopening your eyes you find yourself in the game. Sneakily you figure that if you could lock everyone in the lodge, they'd be safe. Only problem is nobody believes you and your tales of wendigos.


	3. 3

You have the ability of your hair turning the same colour and style as the person you think about. Only problem is you frequently daydream about your crush who has wavy blue hair.


	4. 4

You are time travelling bounty hunter who will kill people from any time period. You are in the year 1492 and your client asks you to kill President Donald Trump.


	5. 5

You are a devout Christian and have grown up in an adoptive family. On your 18th birthday you are told your real father is coming for dinner but you open the door and he introduces himself as Lucifer, the devil himself.


	6. 6

You had gotten used to magical creatures randomly knocking on your door and venting about their problems. So far there had been a leprechaun, a goblin, a banshee, a fairy, a vampire and a werewolf. But today there was the Grim Reaper.


	7. 7

It had been proven time and time again that Infinity Stones could only be handled by the universe's strongest beings. Much to the Avenger's surprise they discover a short fifteen year old girl with seemingly no superpowers can wield the gauntlet easily.


	8. 8

You accidentally walk in on your wife of several years in her natural alien form.


End file.
